The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laser apparatus and more particularly to a method and apparatus for using laser assistance with conventional saw devices for producing a chip free cut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional apparatus for cutting materials such as wood, plastics and the like, normally a saw blade is utilized with relative movement between the wood and the blade being effected to provide the cutting of the wood. In such cutting operations, at the point of exit of the saw blade from the surface of the wood, chipping, or "chip-out" is often encountered. In some cutting operations, such as cutting of plywood, this "chip-out" is more in the nature of "splintering", the chipping or splintering being more pronounced as the speed of cut is increased.
Although laser apparatus has the ability to cut wood, or similar materials, the use of a laser for lumber cutting operations is economically disadvantageous, at present, due to the high cost of lasers compared to the equivalent production capacity of saws. In addition, such wood cutting industries have already invested vast amounts of capital in conventional saw apparatus.
Depending on the ultimate use of the cut wood, if a finished edge is desired, an additional operation is required on the chipped edge to provide a "chip-free" finish, thus adding cost to the lumber product.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for cutting wood or similar materials.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for using laser apparatus in providing a chip free edge during conventional saw cutting.